1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a bent tubular member for use in a hot water line or a fuel line of a motor vehicle or other machines and a tubular member extrusion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hose fabrication method for fabricating the type of bent hose described above comprises the following steps. Namely, a hose intermediate is formed by extruding an un-vulcanized rubber. The hose intermediate formed is then cooled and is cut to a predetermined length after a parting agent has been applied thereto. Further, the hose intermediate is manually placed on a metallic mandrel having a bent shape for vulcanization so as to form a hose. Furthermore, the hose is manually removed from the mandrel. In the steps in which the metallic mandrel is used, since the placement of the hose intermediate on the mandrel and removal of the vulcanized hose from the mandrel are manually performed, there is caused a problem that these steps are troublesome.
In addition, as a method for fabricating an extruded product having a bent portion or portions, as is described in Patent Document 1, there has been known a method for fabricating an extruded material having a bent portion or portions. However, even in the event of this technique being applied, there has still been a problem that a three-dimensional complicated bent configuration cannot be dealt with.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-263682